ditfandomcom-20200214-history
2040s
2040 * Summer Thompson dies.The X-Adults: Endgame: The Latest Threat * Skirmish in Transylvania Quarters: While he is trying to learn more about the Gladiator's plans, Master Intelligence encounters his nemesis and engages him in a duel. The Gladiator retaliates and tries to murder him using his sword. Their swords' mystical connection causes their swords to interlock, which creates an effect called Pitial Defilatelum. After a battle of wills with the Gladiator, Red X blasts the Gladiator away. She then grabs Master Intelligence's hand and they are able to escape.Before The SMSB: Where is the Darkness? November 19th Mattel releases a Rocken Role doll. The name and likeness of Role is used with his permission. 2041 The following events occurred in 2041, the final year of the Post-Imperial period: *Alicia conspires to have Transylvania Quarters torn down. *'Invasion of the Town Hall': Feeling threatened by Alicia and her Fobble revolution, the Gladiator sends Monroe to stop her from sending in the message to destroy their base. After Monroe fails to capture her and Alicia proceeds to the Town Hall, the Gladiator tells the former he will be punished later, before going in person with Becca Smith. Together, they invade the Town Hall, and locate Alicia. Before Alicia can send the message, Becca and the Gladiator capture her. October *Sebastian Lestange places Fredrick Powell under mind control and prepares to send him to take the Orb of Power. *The Gladiator and his Knights of Plague hold a meeting at Transylvania Quarters, where the Gladiator resides. Alicia is murdered. *Concurrently, Alyssa Smith joins the S.M.S.B. and is rechristened as Andromeda. *Helen Thornton speaks with Steven Thompson regarding the ongoing Second Cold War. November 1st Fredrick is forced into the Hall of Domination. The moment he touches the orb, the defenses around it were triggered, as Fredrick had left his position. Fredrick suffered Taboo damage that affected his mind, causing him to believe he was a teapot. However, the shock of it lifted the possession. 4th Russell Stewart is arrested for trying to break into the Hall of Domination. 10th Fredrick Powell’s condition takes an upturn, and his health begins to steadily improve. Upon learning of this, the Knights of Plague, unable to risk Powell exposing their plan, send him an anonymous “get-well-soon present” — a potted plant and a calendar. Because she is so busy, Nurse Martha Strout overlooks the plant’s dangers and leaves it on Fredrick’s bedside cabinet table. 17th Martha, noticing Fredrick’s improving speech and mobility, encourages Fredrick to look after the plant himself, unaware that that the “plant” is a disguised cutting of animate vines. 20th One night, the plant, touched by the convalescent Fredrick Powell, throttled him instantly, causing Fredrick to asphyxiate. 21st Powell is discovered dead in his bed the next morning, and doctors are immediately called to the scene, though are unable to revive Powell. NYC Hospital, as a result, promises a full inquiry, though are unable to account for the presence of the plant, and Martha is suspended on full pay. 28th The S.M.S.B. is attacked at the MBH by Nagatha and narrowly escape the Gladiator. December 28th Thomas Meyer comes to stay with Myra Gordon. 30th Attack on Percy: Percy is attacked by Augustus Salt in the Hall of Domination. 2042 The following events occurred in 2042, the first year of the Peace era: January 9th * The S.M.S.B. members thwart the Gladiator's plans to steal the Orb of Power and the Battle of Transylvania ensues. Three Knights of Plague are captured; the Orb is destroyed, and Becca Smith and Andromeda are both murdered. * Ramona Meyer and ART-100 meet with Master Intelligence and Telekinibabe in the Tavern of Tombs. * Later on, Master Intelligence befriends Thomas Meyer during the latter's stay in Myra Gordon's house. 10th Master Intelligence and Thomas Meyer continue to bond during their stay in Myra Gordon's house. 11th Master Intelligence and Thomas Meyer continue to bond during their stay in Myra Gordon's house. 12th Master Intelligence and Thomas Meyer continue to bond during their stay in Myra Gordon's house. 13th * Zerads break free, but then they are killed by Ramona Meyer, who introduces herself to the S.M.S.B. 2047 Mella Montgomery is born. 2048 Rocken Role and Wesley Carrier are the opening act for a Canadian tour. December 27th Role and Carrier are part of the lineup for the Australia’s The Falls Music & Arts Festival in Australia. 28th Role and Carrier are part of the lineup for the Australia’s The Falls Music & Arts Festival in Australia. 29th Role and Carrier are part of the lineup for the Australia’s The Falls Music & Arts Festival in Australia. 2049 Ramona Meyer goes swimming with Master Intelligence. January 1st Rocken Role and Wesley Carrier's last day as part of the lineup for the Australia’s The Falls Music & Arts Festival, in Australia. References 2042